the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 May 2018
12:33 (hi) 12:34 I'm feeling bored 12:34 So I came to TDL. 12:34 Tell me, 12:34 Where is everybody? 12:34 Hey Chase! o/ 12:34 Stop chasing me! 12:34 12:34 Hyde. 12:35 What? 12:35 JK.] 12:35 It's a play on your username. 12:35 * Chase McFly sighed. 12:35 * Chase McFly c.sighed65 12:35 Get it? 12:35 XD 12:35 Oh, right. 12:35 Lol. 12:35 Now we're even. 12:35 XD 12:35 Now tell me. Do you hear Laurel or Yanny? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDiXQl7grPQ 12:37 I only hear Yanny when the pitch is manipulated to sound lower. When it plays at the correct pitch, or when it is manipulated to sound higher, I hear Laurel. 12:37 Maybe you linked the wrong video. 12:37 I'm hearing this guy talk about both yanny and laurel. 12:37 I didn't. 12:37 Yanny brought down 12:38 Laurel brought up 12:38 True. 12:38 Now. 12:38 Here's another video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbjnIK6VEjc 12:38 What do you hear now? 12:39 I mean, 12:39 The original recording said laurel. 12:40 But now I just heard yanny. 12:40 But I think it was intentional 12:40 I am confused. 12:40 THis isn't working Syde 12:41 Did you hear it in the last video I linked? 12:41 I'm confused. 12:41 I hear a yanny. 12:41 But maybe not 12:41 I want to see the actual recording 12:42 Your ears probably pick things up at a higher frequency than mine do. It's said that people whose ears have a higher frequency are more likely to hear Yanny, while people whose ears have a lower frequency are less likely to hear Yanny. 12:42 Okay Syde. 12:43 I can only hear out of one ear. 12:43 People who are older are less likely to hear Yanny, because many older people's ears can't pick up the higher frequency the same way. 12:44 Hey Syde can you make your bot log the chat? 12:44 Hi Q. 12:44 I wish we had a bot with commands. 12:45 Done. 12:45 Logged. 12:45 Syde, let's analyze Q's propic. 12:45 Not sure why you ask because the bot logs every so often automatically. :P 12:46 Look at it cosely. 12:46 What do you see? 12:46 And no unfortunately this bot doesn't have commands. 12:46 I don't know. 12:46 It is some asian person. 12:46 Oh so the bot's only been here for like 10 minutes? 12:46 But Syde, do you know what gender the person in Q's picture is? 12:47 Male 12:47 Male. 12:47 Not a very masculine looking male, but still a male. 12:47 Did you say that before you saw what Q said? 12:48 Yes. 12:48 Yeah, I honestly can't tell. 12:48 I did. 12:48 ^ 12:48 I said that before. 12:48 Some other day. 12:48 Yes you did. 12:48 You know why I can't tell, Q? 12:48 A lot of Asians don't look masculine to me, but I can still tell that they are male. In most cases, including this one. 12:49 OKay. 12:49 Got it, Sydeo. 12:49 Syde, can you look at the RP? 12:52 Yeah, okay. 12:53 Why? @Chase 12:56 wb Mess! o/ 12:56 wb Korra! o/ 12:56 Hello. 12:57 You said something different, lol. 12:57 RPing is fun, Q. 12:57 I assume this is how it went down. 12:57 HUh> Korra? 12:57 wb Chase! o/ 12:57 How'd he get here? 12:57 The usual conversation about Q's avatar being male or female. 12:57 wb Mess! o/ 12:57 Mess too? 12:57 That was fast 12:58 Hello, Mess and Korra. 12:58 It doesn't take much to enter a chat. 12:58 Welcome, South Ferry. 12:58 Welcome, Chase McFly. 12:58 Hi, South. 12:58 wb South! o/ 12:58 In case 12:58 Wake up in the mornin' thinking about spammin kick yo feet up, watch you a comedy make an acc don't go to work today, find you a chat lets make it work today, whatever do just make it count 12:59 Thank you c.s, cmf, and tkf 12:59 HUh? @South 12:59 Any of you ever wonder what ice cream and banana pudding taste like together, 12:59 HUh? 12:59 I already had this t.k.f. 12:59 It tastes exactly how it sounds. 12:59 Banana pudding and ice cream together. 12:59 Sounds tasty. 12:59 True. 12:59 (wave) 01:00 Head out! o/ 01:00 we went out to eat and now I feel sick 01:00 Though if it isn't sweet, salty, savory, or bitter I can't taste it. 01:00 That's sad. :( 01:00 Good, Messenger of Heaven. 01:00 Enjoy it. 01:00 I mean, 01:00 Oh, Syde BOT is here. 01:00 What other tastes are there? 01:00 Sorry about that, Mess? 01:00 Spicy 01:00 sour 01:00 Oh yeah 01:00 THose two 01:00 Inb4, User:Wake up in the mornin' is created. 01:01 I can definitely taste those 01:01 Slendy go 01:01 I am unable to smell. 01:02 I can barely smell 01:02 Good 01:02 sometimes if its a really strong smell I can but otherwise I cant 01:02 I assume South based his little thingy off Kesha. 01:02 Sadly it was based off Kung Fu Kenny's "LUST." 01:02 I can smell very gud 01:02 Nope! 01:03 Sadly, it was based off Kesha's Tik Tok. 01:03 nope 01:03 Incorrect. 01:03 Tik Tok is good, y'all should listen. 01:03 i can not hear a thing out of my left ear but ik i should be able to once i get over this illness i have 01:03 Though poor, poor CMF and MOH probably can't handle it. 01:04 My left ear has been deaf since I was 0seconds old. 01:04 tell me, 01:04 Why cant they handle it? 01:04 i have always had issues out of mine ever since i had a real bad ear infection when i was 12 01:04 It doesn't matter, SF. 01:04 Who's Vome? @ Chase. 01:05 ???? 01:05 Vome Shadowmend 01:05 I assume Vome is a person 01:05 Portrayed by Alex 01:06 Tell me, 01:06 Could you handle it, CMF> 01:06 Handle what, TKF? 01:06 Tell me, 01:06 Tik Tok by Kesha. 01:06 Could you handle it, TKF? 01:06 I own the album it's on, SF. 01:06 Play it for me, TKF. 01:07 Not tik tok, tkf 01:07 Could you handle it, TKF? 01:07 I am sorry, 01:07 What is "it"? 01:07 But I think I will be eliminated from the writing challenge 01:08 LUST. - kendrick lamar 01:08 Knowing your style, it's probably inappropiate. 01:08 Oh. 01:08 I see now. 01:08 Of course, and I presume you will completely miss the message the song would potray. 01:09 Who is that reply to, TKF 01:09 South. 01:09 DAMN. is quite the intense intellectual piece, you and moh would enjoy it, telling a complex story 01:09 I see, I see 01:09 DAMN. is shit. 01:09 Of religon, karma, damnation, salvation 01:09 You and Doble be hache would enjoy it. 01:09 A deep message that would resonate in erryone, indeed 01:10 But tkf would of course miss it. 01:10 Incorrect. 01:12 I hate how slow Twitter is. 01:12 Move on from social media. 01:14 Just move on from rap. 01:16 I don't see why Ember did ? on CCC after Pyro told a user not to use multiple accounts. 01:16 Like is it so hard not to give reactions? (facepalm) 01:16 In Soviet Russia, you don't move on from rap, 01:16 Rap move on from YOU 01:17 Old meme. 01:17 ? 01:17 ikr tKF 01:18 I didn't know you were deaf out of one ear @Chase 01:18 Before today that is 01:18 Or if I was told that I don't recall 01:18 Me too, Qst 01:20 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1, her ? was not related to Nacht's thing 01:20 I am sorry, 01:20 But I got confirmation on Discord that it was. 01:20 Proof? 01:24 I showed in PM. 01:24 Looks like South edited on Creepypasta Files Wiki. 01:24 A shame, I thought he moved on from CP. 01:25 True 01:25 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1, this was my usual meme in which I go to random small Wikis and leave comments. 01:26 This Wiki was found by clicking on a random users thing 01:26 South Ferry: Warning 1, move on from CP and learn how to count, as this would be warning 2. 01:27 How can i move on from it when I already have? 01:27 In this case the Wiki is irrelevant, 01:27 As similar comments were posted on some ridiculous /me crossover rp. 01:27 The CPF is just some shit run by 1 guy. 01:27 15:42, November 4, 2011 (username removed) created a user account 01:27 Yes, I know all about CPF. 01:28 And what happened Nov 4, 2011 01:28 I do not know. 01:28 I found this removed username in the VSTF Wiki creation logs. 01:28 https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/newusers?limit=500&type=newusers&month=&year= Take a look for yourself. 01:43 Odd. 01:45 Strange 01:49 Hey (Robin) 01:51 wb Korra and Falco! o/ 01:53 Hey Falco. (batman) 01:55 BRB 02:03 I'm back 02:03 K 02:03 Let us find something to discuss. 02:04 (thinking) 02:07 How about 02:07 Why this user is a big jerk: 02:07 Let 02:08 Let's not talk about users please, thanks. 02:08 User:JKI'mNotGoingToSayTheNameOfTheUserWhoIThinkIsAJerk 02:08 Omg. 02:08 I got pranked. 02:08 Yep lol 02:08 Lol. 02:10 Pranksgiving 02:11 CMF will get the reference 02:11 Let's discuss Discussions. 02:11 It's not November though @Bob 02:11 Discussions, eh? 02:11 Indeed. 02:11 The way of the future. 02:11 @Korra that's more of a CCC kind of convo 02:11 We can discuss it here too though! 02:12 True 02:12 Unless you have a better topic. 02:12 Discussions are an act or instance of discussing; consideration or examination by argument, comment, etc., especially to explore solutions; informal debate. Origin of discussion. 02:12 As TDL is pretty much a mini CCC 02:13 And our Discussions are a vital part of our community. 02:13 Why Falco? 02:16 @Chase cuz a lot of TDL users are from CCC 02:17 I still wouldn't say it's like a mini CCC. 02:18 People get more here than on CCC 02:18 tbh 02:18 More help* 02:24 Dead chat! 02:29 http://prntscr.com/jjs7eg I'm not finished yet but meet Vanessa 02:29 Welcome, Vanessa. 02:32 wb Mess and Falco! o/ 02:32 (Robin) 02:33 Welcome, Vanessa. 02:34 Welcome, FL99 02:35 hows it look so far? 02:50 Korra discord 02:50 Um, 02:50 We're legit already talking on Discord before you sent this message. 02:50 i dont see any replies? 02:51 Then refresh. 02:51 02:51 PM me what you said discord must be lagging again 03:00 Yawn. 03:00 I'm bored. 03:04 wb Falco! o/ 03:07 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000156 03:07 I saw. I was pinged by it. 03:07 Oh. 03:08 One of these days, 03:08 I'm gonna join chat, link some shit, and then leave. 03:08 I saw and updated it. 03:08 lol. 03:08 It'll be SNSD you link probably 03:08 lol. 03:09 Because yes, 03:10 Where did that come from. 03:10 Great idea, Falco! 03:11 If I would do that, I'd link a random Drag Race queen 03:12 wb Mess and Korra! o/ 03:15 RaNdOm link. 03:15 Knew it was an SNSD link 03:21 lol. 03:25 It seems like Jamesb1 might be removed, 03:25 very tragic 03:26 :( 03:26 wait what 03:27 He's talking about administration reviews. 03:27 ;( 03:27 I thought James had mostly support? 03:28 He did. 03:28 But the opposes caught up. 03:30 Aii! <3 03:30 5 - 4 he still has more support 03:30 Omg, Discord must load. >:c 03:30 Hello. ^^ 03:31 Just give it up, MOH. 03:31 If this shit doesn't load in the next minute, I will unleash my full power upon it. 03:31 He does still have more support. 03:31 Do it, Korra. 03:32 How much percent do users need to pass? Do they just need to have slightly more support, or do they need like a minimum of 65% support to pass? 03:32 Majority. 03:33 I could show a list of examples. 03:33 Then as long as Jamesb1 doesn't get any more opposes, he will still pass. 03:33 But I'm tired right now. 03:34 Perhaps this was Discord's way of saving me from (censored) since Aii refused to. 03:34 > . > 03:34 > . > 03:35 http://prntscr.com/jjsmq4 hows it look so far? 03:35 Delete this. 03:36 It looks very nice, Mess. ^^ 03:36 I said delete this. 03:36 Reminds me I should get back on working for my part of art challenge... > . > 03:36 Yeah, 03:37 I think the telegram by bird is our new system. 03:37 Discord is as shitty as Skype now. 03:37 : p 03:37 It seems to be working oddly well for me nowadays, though, lol- 03:37 What! 03:37 Yeah. < . < 03:37 It used to lag a lot, but I am noticing nowadays that it does not lag much anymore. 03:37 It must load. > . > 03:38 For me, at least. 03:38 Indeed it must. 03:38 Otherwise I won't be able to flood you with compliments. > . > 03:38 : p 03:38 And I had some nice images I wanted to show you too. ; - ; 03:38 They reminded me of you. ; - ; 03:38 XD 03:39 No. 03:39 um 03:39 No. 03:39 Ghast's drawing has nothing to do with animals 03:39 Good. 03:39 He's here to liberate us. 03:40 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000158/r/3087114683493287092 03:41 It indeed has nothing to do with animals at all- 03:41 Good, it loaded. 03:41 Let me take a look for myself. 03:41 I am sorry, 03:41 But this is propaganda. 03:41 HIs picture is full of animals. 03:42 These are some interesting and odd animals, then. : p 03:42 That is propaganda, piar. 03:42 I see, I see. 03:44 I asked a friend how did my drawing look and he said "It looks like it was drawn on paper" (faceplam) baka 03:44 (facepalm) * 03:44 That is propaganda, MOH. 03:45 For it DOES look like it was drawn on paper. 03:45 well duh 03:45 No u 03:45 > baka 03:45 And you call me weeb. c: 03:45 Ikr. 03:45 You aren't a weeb though. 03:46 For you are Eastern. 03:46 Unlike Mess, who is a Westerner that says Eastern shit. 03:46 Indeed. : p 03:47 Come, 03:47 Let us work. 03:47 We must build up our military and strengthen our borders. 03:47 For we might be safe now, 03:47 But soon, comrades, Doble be hache will break through again. 03:47 Now come. 03:48 Work on what. 03:48 Come where. 03:48 Just come. 03:48 Trust me. <3 03:49 Tell me come where first. c: 03:49 Just trust me. ;;; - ;;; 03:49 Hmm. 03:49 ;; - ;; 03:50 And where do you think Doble be hache will try to come in from? 03:50 From the button that says "Join the battle". 03:51 Theory: 03:51 Special:Chat demolished. 03:51 We move TDL to carrier pigeons brought by camels. 03:51 The messages shall be written in morse code, so outsiders can't see what we're talking about. 03:51 I am sorry, 03:52 Actually, I have a better idea. 03:52 The messages are written in morse code, 03:52 But 'Join the battle' iis a bad chat thing 03:52 as the away thing is 'in battle' 03:52 once deciphered, it reveals to be a hidden language that must be translated to English. 03:52 No one can therefore crack the code and read our messages. 03:52 Better idea; 03:53 My idea is clearly the best. 03:53 Aii must agree. 03:53 Then it becomes law. 03:53 (therp) _ 03:53 Ignore _. 03:53 /ignores _ 03:53 Tell me, Aii, 03:53 Have you ever seen a camel irl?! 03:53 I have. 03:53 03:53 We move TDL to carrier pigeons brought by camels. The messages are written in morse code, No one can therefore crack the code and read our messages. 03:53 once deciphered, it reveals to be a hidden language that must be translated to English. 03:54 This is my better idea, TKF^ 03:54 Um, 03:54 Hmm. 03:54 That was my idea. 03:54 Nope, I have not. 03:54 They're quite huge. 03:54 Like, um, 03:54 Much larger than I ever thought they would be. 03:54 Nope 03:54 It was totally my idea, I am sorry 03:54 I saw horses IRL, though. They were huge, indeed. : p 03:54 I see horses irl almost daily. 03:54 These camels I saw at the zoo were larger than horses. : p 03:55 Must be reallyyy huge, then. : p 03:55 They were- 03:55 Wait, 03:55 that wasn't a zoo. 03:55 That was, uh, 03:55 What was that place again. 03:59 I am sorry, 03:59 But he's not random. 03:59 We all know who he is. 03:59 I know. 03:59 Um 03:59 Sorry.. 03:59 What happened? 04:00 I was cleaning my screen and it's a touch screen. 04:00 So, the quick ban tools I have was accidently touched. 04:00 I unbanned the bot. 04:00 Syde BOT was ignoring mods. Bad bot. >:c 04:00 Ikr. 04:00 I am sorry, Syde BOT. 04:00 lol. 04:00 NEVER ignore mods again, Syde BOT. 04:00 XD 04:01 Funny. 04:01 That was hot. 04:01 04:01 Nope. 04:22 Funny 04:22 I see no one spoke for 21 minutes. 04:23 Hey South! o/ 04:23 Of course, with your ludicrous statement. 04:23 Welcome, C.Syde65. 04:24 Head out, South. 04:24 Welcome, South ferry. 04:24 *Ferry 04:24 Not today, Aheewarto 04:24 NEVER say that again. 04:24 I see. 04:24 You see shit. 04:24 Here is no Aheewarto. 04:24 Sadly Ah-ee-war-to is Aiihuaratto, 04:24 Which there is 04:25 Here is no Aiihuaratto either. 04:25 ^ 04:27 Oh- 04:27 Meghan Markle is really hot. : p 04:28 She is not. > . > 04:28 She is. > . >> 04:28 Not. > . >>> 04:29 Not as hot as you though. 04:29 lol. 04:30 Nope. 04:43 Welp. 04:44 Another time users were pinging me to ban a troll, was also quite sad. 04:44 lol- 04:44 Well 04:44 Did you ben them 04:45 Yeah, totally. 04:45 Did you ben them, Korra? e: 04:45 Ah, nice. 04:45 e: 04:45 I see, I see, 04:47 Bye. 04:47 Aii is in charge. 04:47 <3 04:47 Byeee. e: 04:47 !kick Aiihuan 04:47 Oh, right- 04:48 I am no longer mod. > . > 09:44 o/ 10:22 Hey Hames! o/ 10:42 wb Hames! o/ 10:54 o/ 10:54 what do u hear? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM38OFDKU20 10:59 You seen that too, have ya? ;) 11:00 I hear Laurel at normal pitch, and higher pitch. When the pitch is made lower, I hear Yanny. Though if it's made just a bit deeper, I occasionally hear "Yaurel" or "Laurey". But in general, I hear Laurel like most people. 11:01 Hey Falco! o/ 11:01 Hey (Robin) 11:01 i listened to it the first time and heard laurel, then watched a different video and heard yanny, so i went back to it, and now i hear yally 11:01 o/ 11:04 When it's playing at the normal pitch up, I hear Laurel. 11:02 Deliah is a Nephalem, not a human neko. 11:02 On second evaluation, I apologize, KPG. 11:02 It's just these words had inappropriate results when I searched them. 11:03 no 11:03 Im using a different meaning 11:03 Yes, that's why I said I apologize. 11:03 its all good\ 11:04 yes Chase I said I was still working on her the character is being rewritten 11:04 I remember. 11:07 o/ 11:07 Welcome, C.Syde65. 11:08 Hey Syde (Robin) 11:08 Chase btw what in the world did you mean earlier by scientist hair? 11:09 Like, you know, really crazy. 11:10 um 11:10 Look up mad scientist hair. 11:10 On Google 11:10 http://prntscr.com/jk2v2u how does Vanessa look? 11:11 She looks good, but why are you not using the current image? 11:11 because Nekos where removed so I had to change the image 11:11 Oh. 11:11 hey korra 11:11 OK. 11:12 look at my lit art work 11:12 https://prnt.sc/jk2v2u 11:12 I named her vanessa 11:12 Do you see what I mean with the hair, Mess? 11:13 KPG! O/ 11:13 ? 11:13 but o/ 11:14 its not very um well attentive Chase idk is it fine id I draw him how I imagine him then see what you think if you don't like it i'll redraw him 11:14 Oh 11:14 Mess, you can just make his hair look kinda spiky. 11:15 If that's too hard. 11:15 hmm that should be ok I can try 11:15 I just want it to look unusual, you know, like kinda spiky and wavy. 11:15 Good, Mess. 11:20 Oh yeah, 11:20 Have you considered using http://dev.wikia.com/MobileChat, Falco? 11:21 this is like 11:21 the second time today 11:21 someone you ping leaves chat right after 11:21 korra 11:21 Ikr. 11:23 syde 11:23 pm 11:24 SYDE 11:24 Yeah, okay. 11:24 PM PLZ 11:24 He's probably busy. 11:25 no 11:25 hes not 11:25 I was. 11:25 wrong 11:26 I wouldn't argue about that to be honest, as it's something that only I can confirm. 11:26 incorrect 11:27 ? 11:27 no 11:27 u slag 11:28 You are confusing me. 11:28 no u 11:29 * C.Syde65 goes back to what he was doing. 11:29 no 11:29 come back here ya nonce 11:29 before my granny wack ya with a trumbone u rite m8 11:30 trombone 11:30 stop 11:30 y 11:31 you are disrupting chat 11:31 ^ 11:31 o/ 11:31 (hi) Q. 11:31 Hey Syde can you make your bot log the chat? 11:31 (wave) 11:31 Sure. 11:31 wow 11:31 I wanna see what's happened since the last time it logged 11:31 I made the bot log. 11:32 just because im not a nonce doesnt mean you have to be rude D; 11:32 ok @Syde 11:32 Thanks 11:33 Test. 11:34 no 11:34 slob on my knob 11:34 like corn on the cob 11:35 skirrt 11:35 Are you high. 11:35 i'm sorry but what are you trying to accomplish 11:35 maybe ;) 11:36 nothing really, just laddin with the boys 11:36 were we ropin bois 11:37 I saw what just occurred in the S.C 11:37 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 11:37 Welcome, South Ferry. 11:37 n0 2018 05 19